Lonely Hearts
by brittana11
Summary: Santana is the mother of a four year old girl, Lily. Brittany is billionaire tech guru who's in need of an assistant. Will sparks fly when these two meet or will it be shot down.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm back with another story. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Lonely Hearts**

Santana's parents threw her out when she was fourteen and found out that she was pregnant. Luckily her older brother Aidan took her in even though he was a broke college student. It's been four years since then and they're barely scraping by on Aidan's teacher salary. So since her daughter Lily is now four, Santana has decided to get a job. But since she only has a GED she's put her name in at a temp agency to try and get some experience that every job interview she's gone to has said she needs.

"How do I look?" Santana asks her brother coming out in a blue dress power suit.

"Very beautiful, I'm sure you'll fit right in." Aidan says.

"I hope so; I'm temping at Pierce Codes as an assistant for one of the executives." Santana says.

"I'm proud of you little sis." Aidan says. "You'll do a great job."

"Thanks, it's only temporary, but it's a start." Santana says getting ready to leave.

"Mommy!" Lily shouts running in.

"Yes honey," Santana says kneeling down not caring if she gets her clothes wrinkly.

"Have a good day at work." Lily says looking up at her uncle hoping she said it right.

Aidan smiles at his niece giving her the thumbs up.

"Thank you sweetie." Santana says giving her a hug. "I'll be home by seven." she says to both of them.

"Have fun!" Aidan shouts after her picking up Lily.

She arrives at Pierce Codes thirty minutes early at seven thirty. Walking up to the front desk she looks around for someone. She needs help finding where she'll be working.

"Can I help you Ms.?" a man in his late twenties asks walking behind the desk and taking a seat.

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez and I'm the temp." Santana says. "I'm not sure where I'll be working."

"Hello Santana, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'm in charge of the front desk." Kurt tells her. "Now let me call up to see where you'll be working."

Santana smiles at him waiting while he picks up the phone. Before he can call, a tall, very hot blonde walks over and Santana has to force herself not to stare.

"Hello Ms. Pierce," Kurt says.

"Kurt, I need an assistant. I just had to fire Andy for not being competent." Brittany tells him.

"This is Santana and she's a temp. I'm sure she can be your assistant until we find you another one." Kurt says.

"Thanks Kurt, this is why I always come to you. You get shit done for me." Brittany says smiling at him as she puts a coffee in front of him.

"Thanks Ms. Pierce," Kurt says.

"Come on," Brittany says to the Latina next to her.

Santana silently follows her new boss who seems like she's very high up the food chain. She prays she does a good job and maybe could get a permanent job here.

"I'm Brittany Pierce, but you can call me Brittany. Though when you answer the phone please say Ms. Pierce's office as that's what everyone else calls me." Brittany says wanting to put this very beautiful woman at ease as she seems very tense.

"Okay, my name is Santana Lopez." Santana says nervous she's going to screw up.

"Well all I need is for you to answer the phone, type up some letters, scan documents and reorganize my files." Brittany lists off as they get into the elevator.

"Sounds good to me." Santana says thinking this might be easier than she thought.

Brittany smiles at this young woman thinking she seems like she'll be good at being her assistant. She doesn't ask for much even though she's the CEO and founder of Pierce Codes. For the most part she likes to do the work herself instead of passing it off to someone else. She founded the company at only seventeen. Being a math genius all the numbers come easy to her which is why she's so involved in coding the software still. Her best friend Quinn Fabray is her CFO and makes sure that business wise they're all good. In all reality Quinn runs the company while she designs the products and comes up with new ideas to try out. And that's the way she likes it as it's made her a billionaire and her best friend extremely rich as well.

"Oh my god," Santana gasps when they finally reach Brittany's office on the top floor.

"Here we are, your desk is here." Brittany says showing Santana to her desk.

"You're….." Santana trails off realizing where she is.

"I'm the CEO and founder of Pierce Codes yes." Brittany says. "And I need you to keep everything straight for me and when I'm working on codes and what not keep people out. Do you think you can do that?" she asks.

"Of course," Santana confidently says.

If there's one thing she's good at it's keeping people from going places using her vicious words.

"Good, if you have any questions come in and ask." Brittany says.

"Okay," Santana says taking a seat.

Papers cover the desk so the first thing Santana does is to organize them. An hour inot the day Brittany is very impressed with the temp who has caught on quick.

"Santana," Brittany calls and Santana comes walking in.

"Yes Brittany," Santana says a bit nervous.

"I was hoping that you could sort through these boxes and organize them by year." Brittany says pointing to about fifteen boxes.

"Of course Brittany." Santana says smiling at her boss.

While Santana sorts through the boxes out at her desk, Brittany watches her. She likes how hard the young woman has been working in the two hours she's been working for her. If she keeps this up she just may have to hire her full time.

"Excuse me, but you can't just go in." Santana says blocking the doorway to Brittany's office.

"Listen-"

"Santana you can let Quinn in, she's the only one allowed in any time." Brittany says coming to the door and smiling over at her soon to be assistant.

"Okay," Santana says moving aside and goes back to sorting.

"Who's that? She's really hot." Quinn says giving Brittany a questioningly look.

"I guess," Brittany says trying not to stare at her very hot temp assistant.

"Come on Britt that woman is hot, now who is she?" Quinn asks.

"Well I fired Andy for hitting on me all the fucking time. I mean I know I'm hot, but I'm also the boss." Brittany tells her. "Luckily a temp showed up for someone so I grabbed her and thus far she's been really good."

"Of course you did." Quinn says shaking her head. "Don't sleep with her okay."

"Q," Brittany says shocked. "You know I don't sleep with employees."

"I know, but she's hot and your type." Quinn says.

"Enough what do you want?" Brittany asks.

"I was wondering if you thought yet about making that phone yet? I think expending our cell phone line would be good. Our sales have gone so we need to interject some new phones in." Quinn says.

"I have, I'm just not sure where it is yet." Brittany tells her. "When Santana finds it in that pile of papers I'll send it down to you."

"Let's hope this one sticks." Quinn says rolling her eyes as she leaves.

For as brilliant as Brittany is, she's very messy and it often takes them a few days after Brittany draws something out to actually find it.

"Santana, it's lunch time and I was hoping you'd come with me. I'd like to get to know you better." Brittany says.

"I brought my own lunch." Santana says unsure if she should go.

Her boss is really hot and she doesn't want to do something that could get her fired.

"I'll pay, please." Brittany says pouting.

"Fine just put away that pout, it makes me want to hurt someone for making you so sad looking." Santana says deciding to risk saying how she truly feels to her boss who just might fire her for it.

"Good, now I know all I have to do is pout to get you to do things that's what I'll do." Brittany says smiling at the Latina.

Santana chuckles at her boss which causes Brittany to smile. She feels at ease around the Latina and just wants to get to know her which is weird since they've only known each other for a few hours. Santana is feeling the same way.

"So Santana how'd you end up working here?" Brittany asks wanting to get to know her better.

"The temp agency that I work for sent me here." Santana says frowning cause isn't that obvious.

"No, how did you end up doing this. You're really smart and I'm shocked you don't have a full time job as an executive assistant." Brittany explains.

"Well I'm only nineteen and I never graduated from high school. I do have a GED though." Santana says.

"Wow, you're only nineteen. You don't act like a teenager or someone who's so young. I would have said you were in your mid-twenties." Brittany says shocked.

"Thanks, I had to grow up fast." Santana says blushing as Brittany opens her BMW door for her.

"Oh do you mind me asking why?" Brittany asks.

"No, I have a four year old daughter." Santana says.

Brittany doesn't know what to say. She doesn't know if she should say sorry or what. She's never meet someone who had a kid so young. So she settles for something easy.

"That sounds like it was a challenge." Brittany says unsure if she's saying things right or not.

"It still it, though she's gotten better now that she's older." Santana says. "Can I ask you some questions?" she asks.

"Of course it's only fair." Brittany says holding back on asking more questions that she has.

"How'd you come up with all this?" Santana asks. "I mean you were only seventeen and you started the most successful computer companies."

"I've always been good with numbers, but terrible at school." Brittany starts. "Honestly I started Pierce Codes by accident. I was just messing around when I cracked the code to an app and changed things. After that I decided to sell my services to companies and created Pierce Codes. I brought my friend Quinn in to take care of the business side of things while I develop the products." she explains.

"That's really cool that you've been so successful." Santana says.

"Well I think you're successful in having a child already." Brittany says parking.

Brittany drove them to Subway which makes Santana smile.

"I figured you'd prefer this over some fancy restaurant." Brittany says holding the door open for her.

"Thanks," Santana says smiling shyly at her.

They continue to talk about their lives Brittany tells Santana all about how her company grew and how she's only close to her dad now. Her mom had left when she was thirteen. She answers all the questions Santana has about the company. Santana tells Brittany about her daughter and how she's just trying to find a good paying job. She avoids talking about her parents and where she lives. And Brittany doesn't push figuring that it would just make the other woman uncomfortable.

"Thanks for lunch." Santana says when they arrive back.

"No problem, it's nice to have company." Brittany says.

The rest of the day Santana works hard, smiling at the fact that she's made a friend with her boss.

"Santana! Can you come in!" Brittany shouts.

Santana takes a deep breath praying she doesn't get fired. She thought she'd been doing a good job, but you never know.

"Yes Brittany." Santana says walking in.

Brittany bites her lip as she tries to not stare at the very beautiful woman standing in front of her. She thinks Quinn might be right in thinking she has a small crush on her. Shaking her head, she puts all those possible feelings in the back of her mind. It's the last thing she needs right now.

"Well I've been very impressed with your work and work ethic today that I was hoping you'd be willing to be my assistant." Brittany says. "I need someone I trust and get along with."

"You want me?" Santana asks staring at her.

"Yes, you're very good." Brittany says hoping she'll say yes.

She's really clicked with Santana despite only knowing her for a day and prays she says yes.

"Yes," Santana says biting her lip to stop herself from freaking out.

"Good," Brittany sighs falling back in her chair. "I'll have Kurt set you up with office keys, a passcode for my private elevator and a good parking spot."

"Thank you so much Brittany." Santana says leaning over and hugging her.

"I'll see you tomorrow at eight." Brittany says.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'm home!" Santana shouts still smiling.

"Mommy," Lily says running into her legs and hugging them.

"Hey sweetie," Santana says picking her up.

"How'd it go?" Aidan asks walking into the living room.

"Really well," Santana says putting Lily down who runs off. "I ended up temping for the CEO Brittany Pierce and she liked me so much she offered me a full time job as her assistant." she happily says.

"That's so great sis, I knew you'd get a job offer." Aidan says engulfing her in a hug. "Don't worry about anything I'll take Lily to daycare and pick her up if you need to be there early and stay late. I want you to success there."

"Thanks A, but I told you about Lily so I think for the most part I'll be able to do that." Santana says so glad her brother is willing to help.

"Well just know I'm here if you need."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews. For all of you who want to know Brittany's age she's 27.**

"Mommy can we get this?" Lily asks holding up a Barbie dreamboat.

Santana looks at the price and sighs. It's over a hundred dollars and while she's making good money working for Brittany that's still a lot of money. She's been working for Brittany now for a month and a half now and it's been amazing. She works from eight to four giving her enough time to pick up her daughter before the daycare closes at five. Also she has health care which she is very happy about since her brother had been paying out of pocket since Lily was born. She loves being able to help her brother out finically.

"How about we get three new Barbie's instead." Santana suggests.

"Okay," Lily happily says.

Santana smiles at the fact that she can now afford to buy her daughter new toys.

"So sis I was thinking we could buy some of the Disney movies Lily's wanted." Aidan says walking over.

"I don't know we're already buying a lot of things and have bought a lot of things. I mean I bought both myself and Lily a whole new wardrobe that set me back a thousand dollars." Santana says watching as Lily walks down the aisle looking for a third Barbie.

"And you're getting paid fifty bucks an hour. That's way more than I make an hour." Aidan points out.

"I just don't want to go crazy spending money and then have none to help pay bills or have any in case of an emergency." Santana says.

"I think this one time you can afford to. You've saved over five thousand dollars and I know you'll continue to save." Aidan says.

"I guess," Santana says smiling as Lily comes running over.

"This one mommy," Lily says holding up a rock' n roll Barbie.

"Sweetie you can get two others." Santana says taking the Barbie from her.

"Really?" Lily asks not use to being able to get so many toys.

"Yes honey," Santana says. "Go on and pick two more out."

As Lily runs down the aisle Santana turns to her brother.

"I guess we can get some new movies." Santana tells him. "She's so happy and your right since I have money now, we can splurge every once and a while."

"Good because I wanted to get Frozen." Aidan says pulling it out from behind his back.

Santana closes her eyes and shakes her head. Sometimes she wonders if her brother will ever grow up.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Good morning Brittany." Santana says getting in the elevator with her.

"Good morning Santana." Brittany says back smiling at her. "How was your shopping day?" she asks.

"Really good though I spent too much." Santana says.

"I'm sure you didn't." Brittany says.

"Britt I spent nearly two thousand dollars." Santana says like she should know this.

Brittany frowns, until she remembers that Santana up until less than two months ago had no steady income. She makes a mental note to raise Santana's salary soon.

"I know that's not a lot to you, but it is to me." Santana says.

"Hey relax San." Brittany says touching her shoulder.

Santana's shocked that her boss cares so much though she really shouldn't since that's how it's been since day one.

"I get it, I didn't grow up rich so I know about not being able to get things." Brittany tells her.

"Thanks for being you." Santana says.

"Come on I need your help with names and finding some paperwork." Brittany says as the elevator doors open.

"I don't get how you can find anything on your desk." Santana says as her desk is a complete mess.

"Which is why I need your help keeping me organized and keeping my appointments and such. I would be lost without you." Brittany says throwing her bag in a chair.

"Go sit over there and I'll organize your desk again." Santana says rolling her eyes.

"Thanks," Brittany says smiling at her assistant.

It doesn't take long for Santana to have Brittany's desk nice and organized. She's removed most of the papers and filed them leaving only a small stack of important ones that Brittany still has to go over.

"There you go all clean and try to keep it clean for more than two hours." Santana says.

"I can't help it." Brittany says giving Santana a hug.

Santana pats her back still not entirely comfortable with hugging even though since she started working here Brittany hugs her at least once a day.

"You have a meeting at eleven with Josh from sales and another meeting at two with some of the coders." Santana tells her.

"Do I have to?" Brittany whines. "Can't Quinn handle them?"

"No, they want to meet with you." Santana says. "Since you're the big boss and have completely taken over designing the tenth anniversary line of computers, tablets, cell phones, apps and software. Which if you want to get them out by the summer you're going to have to finalize the designs soon."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Quinn says coming in.

"What do you want Q?" Brittany asks taking a seat back at her desk.

"I'll just leave." Santana says who always feels uncomfortable around Quinn.

Quinn waits until Santana has closed the door and is seated at her desk.

"You need to finish those designs." Quinn tells her.

"I'm working on them and I'll have them done next week." Brittany says. "If that's all then you could have just called up."

"That's not all." Quinn says looking back at Santana before looking back to Brittany. "I think you need to fire Santana, I just saw that you're paying her double of any other assistant and have put in for her to get a five dollar raise next quarter? This isn't smart business Brittany."

"Quinn," Brittany sternly says and Quinn knows she's crossed a line. "I'll pay Santana what I want to. You have no idea what she does."

"But-"

"No, I'm not done talking Quinn. She's been more than a normal assistant. Why do you think all my paperwork that I'm normally at least a week behind on has been done on time? She's been handling everything for me so I can focus on putting my ideas on paper and coming up with parts of coding. You know what I like to do." Brittany happily says. "Now you can leave."

Quinn stares at Brittany who opens her laptop and starts doing some programing. It takes her a few seconds to start moving and actually leave.

"Have a good day Ms. Fabray." Santana says smiling at her.

"Is she meeting with sales and coders today? We need to get a move on our anniversary stuff." Quinn says glaring down at Santana.

For some reason Quinn just doesn't like Santana at all and she can't explain why she does.

"She's meeting both groups later today." Santana says hoping Quinn will leave soon.

"Well make sure no one else bothers her. We need her to finish soon." Quinn says.

"Don't worry no one will." Santana says.

With that Quinn nods and leaves to which Santana let's out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks god," Santana says to herself.

At three o'clock Brittany calls Santana into her office after she sends the coders and programmers away.

"Here Britt, I brought you your favorite." Santana says handing her a box of dots.

"Thanks Santana," Brittany says taking the box and smiling at her.

"What did you want?" Santana asks.

"Oh yeah," Brittany says looking up at her. "I was wondering if you'd be able to stay late today. I understand if you can't since you need to pick your daughter from day care." she quickly says.

"I can call my brother to see if he can pick her up." Santana says.

"Okay and again if you can't I completely understand, but I'd like it if you could." Brittany says.

"How late will it be?" Santana asks, "I take a bus home."

"Probably around ten, but I'll give you a ride." Brittany says.

"Okay," Santana says heading out to call her brother.

Brittany gulps and wonders if this is a good idea. The small crush she has on Santana has grown into a huge ass crush. And when she found out not only that she's a lesbian, but also single forget it she has to fight hard not to shout out date me or kiss her. Yeah being alone with her after everyone else has gone home is not a good idea, but she thinks better with Santana near.

'Hi Aidan,' Santana sweetly says.

'What do you want San?' Aidan asks knowing she's only that sweet sounding when she wants something.

'Well I was hoping you'd be able to pick up Lily.' Santana hopefully says. 'My boss asked me to stay late if I could.'

'Sure, you make more money than me now.' Aidan says.

'Aidan-'

'No San I really don't mind. I'm happy your boss values you so much no worries. Any time you need me to pick up Lily I can. You know my boss loves her so I can always get off early for Lily.' Aidan reassures her.

'Thanks Aidan, I really appreciate everything you've been doing for me.' Santana says.

'No problem, now get back to work.' Aidan tells her.

She hangs up and looks into the office to see Brittany hard at work. It makes her smile. The blonde looks so beautiful when she's working hard, biting her lip staring at the laptop screen. Getting up she opens the door halfway.

"Hey,"

"Yes Santana," Brittany sweetly says looking up.

"I can stay," Santana says.

"Good, thanks for doing this." Brittany says.

"No problem," Santana says closing the door.

At six o'clock Brittany comes out of her office and walks over to where Santana is filing away some more of her designs.

"Come on, we're going to dinner." Brittany says. "We both could use a break."

"I thought you'd want to finish up the design before you left." Santana says.

"San we both need to eat. There's a deli down the street that's always open late." Brittany says.

"How about you stay since you need to finish the coding tonight and I go get us food." Santana suggests.

"Okay, but I'm paying." Brittany says pulling out a fifty.

"Britt, you're always paying." Santana says.

"I have the money let me." Brittany says handing her the fifty.

"Fine," Santana sighs giving in.

Brittany goes back to writing codes for an ten anniversary app. She wants everything to be perfect which is why she's taking so long to design them. Though since Santana started working for her she's almost finished them now.

It takes ten minutes for Santana to come back with chips and sandwiches.

"Here you go." Santana says placing a PB & J and a small bag of salt and vinegar chips."

"Thanks San," Brittany says stopping her work. "Come eat with me." she says before Santana can leave.

"I guess, but then you have finish okay." Santana says.

"Okay," Brittany tells her.

They eat in silence, Brittany can't take her eyes off of Santana. She's never wanted to kiss the Latina more than right now. She gets up and walks over to Santana, sitting next to her.

"Thanks for staying late." Brittany says.

"It's no problem." Santana says looking down bashfully.

"Yes it is, I know you like to spend time with your daughter so thank you." Brittany says.

"Your welcome," Santana says happy that her boss understands her need to spend time with her daughter.

Deciding that she can no longer resist, Brittany cups Santana's face and kisses her. At first Santana's shocked, but then she begins to kiss back. When Brittany finally pulls back she has a dopy grin on her face.

"Oh my god!" Santana shouts jumping up.

"Santana," Brittany calmly says.

"Shit, this is bad." Santana starts before Brittany pulls her into another kiss.

"Calm down," Brittany says.

"We can't…..I mean you're my boss." Santana rambles staring wide eyed at her.

"San, I want to take you out on a date." Brittany says.

"But we can't-" Santana starts as she starts pacing.

"Do you like me as more than a boss?" Brittany asks.

"Yes," Santana simply says.

"Then go out on a date with me. I like you a lot Santana, since you started working for me I've found a spark that I haven't had in a couple years. I've almost finished the anniversary stuff because of you. You inspire me, so please go out on one date with me, if it turns you don't like it then that's fine and we can stay friends." Brittany tell her.

"Okay," Santana says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter.**

"Thanks again for watching Lily." Santana tells her brother.

"I'm just glad you finally have a date. You haven't dated anyone since you had Lily." Aidan tells her.

"You don't think it's weird that I'm going out with my boss?" Santana asks him.

"Normally I might, but it sounds like she really likes you and cares about you. Plus she makes you happy which is all I can ask for." Aidan says.

"You'll tell me though if you don't like her right?" Santana asks.

"You know I will." Aidan says. "And before you ask I'll keep Lily in her room."

"Thanks for just being you." Santana says.

"Now go finish getting ready." Aidan says.

She heads back in her room. She's already decided on wearing a knee length red dress, having her hair down and wavy with light makeup. It's been two days since Brittany kissed her and asked her out. All she's gotten out of the blonde is to dress nice, but comfortable and warm. Grabbing her leather jacket she looks at herself in the mirror and smiles.

"She's going to love this." Santana says to herself.

Meanwhile across town Brittany is getting ready to leave to pick up Santana.

"I look hot." Brittany says looking at herself in the mirror.

"Do you have another hot date?" Quinn asks smirking.

She knows how much Brittany likes her one night stands.

"Yeah," Brittany says not wanting to tell her who she's going out with knowing full well that Quinn won't approve.

"Okay well have fun. I'll just let myself out." Quinn says.

Brittany follows Quinn out, locking the door to her penthouse. She's decided to drive herself instead of taking a limo like she normally would. She figures driving will make Santana not think as much about her money.

"Have fun," Quinn says waving.

"Don't work too hard." Brittany shouts getting in her BMW.

She drives off typing into her GPS Santana's address. As she gets closer she notices how this neighborhood isn't the best. It's not horrible, but it's certainly nothing like hers. If she where to classify it as anything it would be poor to lower middle class. Parking she locks the door and walks up to the third floor and knocks on the door.

"Hey Britt," Santana says opening the door.

"Hey San are you ready to go?" Brittany asks.

"Yes," Santana says grabbing her purse and closing the door behind her. "Sorry I just don't want Lily to meet you as my date unless it's very serious."

"It's okay I understand." Brittany says.

"Thanks," Santana says smiling as Brittany takes her hand.

They walk, hand and hand down to Brittany's car.

"You drove?" Santana asks slightly shocked.

"I thought it might be better." Brittany says blushing.

"That's so sweet," Santana says kissing her cheek. "I didn't even know you owned any cars since you've always had a driver."

"I thought it would be more intimate if I drove." Brittany admits.

"It's really sweet of you." Santana says as they get in the car.

They start to drive more towards the center of the city and Santana gets more curious as to where they are going.

"Where are you taking me?" Santana asks not recognizing the area they are in.

"Just to one of my favorite spots in the city." Brittany says pulling up below the empire state building.

"Britt please tell me that you didn't spend a fortune on this date." Santana says.

"San it's my money let me spend it on you. You deserve this." Brittany says opening the door for her.

"But-"

"San, I never go out ever. Not like this, not with someone I'm truly developing very strong feelings for. Let me treat you like a princess." Brittany says taking her hands and kissing the knuckles.

"Okay," Santana says giving in.

"Trust me you're going to love this." Brittany says all smiles.

Santana's eyes go wide as Brittany leads her into the Empire State Building. She's not sure what's going to happen, but is very happy to be going on a date with the blonde.

"So before you say anything this didn't actually cost me anything as I called in a few favors." Brittany says opening the door to the viewing part.

"Oh my," Santana gasps as it looks like a small cozy restaurant for two up here.

"I wanted to take you somewhere special." Brittany says pulling Santana's chair out.

"Britt, I'm just speechless." Santana gasps looking around taking everything in.

"But you like it right?" Brittany asks a little nervous she's coming on too strong.

"I love it Britt." Santana says stilling looking all around. "I can't believe you did this."

"Like I said I want to treat you like a princess." Brittany says happy that Santana likes this.

"But how could you pull this off? It really must have cost you a fortune." Santana says as a waiter comes over.

"What can I get you to drink?" the waiter asks.

"I'll have a glass of red wine." Brittany says as the waiter already knows what kind since he works for Brittany as her scoffer normally.

"And you miss." the waiter says looking at Santana.

"I'll just have a coke." Santana says hoping they have it.

The waiter nods and heads around to the other side of the stairs to grab their drinks.

"So how did you pull this off?" Santana asks hoping the blonde didn't spend too much money.

"I called in several favors with the mayor and some other powerful people." Brittany tells her. "You'd better just get use to this because I plan on taking you around the world. I have the money and power to do it so get used to it."

"I guess I could get used to it." Santana says smiling at her.

"Good because I want you to be comfortable with my life style. I'm hoping to take you out many more times." Brittany says biting her lip.

"So you think that we'll have another date?" Santana asks smirking.

"Of course we will." Brittany says as the waiter brings them drinks.

"So do you two need more times to decide what to eat or would you like to order now." the waiter asks.

"Britt we don't have menus." Santana says looking over at their waiter.

"Order whatever you want babe, I have my personal chef cooking for us." Brittany tells her.

Santana just shakes her head at how much thought has gone into their date. She loves it. What she loves even more is how Brittany's never made her feel like she's poor or mooching off of her. Most people she's dated always make her feel like she's a burden. Not the blonde whose gone out of her way to make them this amazing date.

"I'll have a steak, well done with a caesar salad." Brittany tells the waiter.

"Could I have shrimp and a garden salad?" Santana asks.

"Of course miss." the waiter says leaving again.

"So, how do you like our date thus far?" Brittany asks.

She's nervous that she's come on too strong and has pushed Santana away. She just wants to give Santana the world and hopefully one day her daughter as well.

"This is the best date I've ever been on." Santana says playing footy with her under the table.

"Good, I'm glad you're having a good time." Brittany says.

"In fact I think you might get a second date." Santana jokes.

"Oh really?" Brittany says smiling over at her.

"Yep, but we still have a lot of date left." Santana tells her. "You can still mess up." she jokes.

"Trust me you'll love it." Brittany promises.

Santana smiles softly over at her, so glad she agreed to go out with her.

"Here you go." the waiter says placing a salad in front of Santana. "If you need anything please tell me."

"Thanks," Santana says.

Brittany digs into her salad very hungry as she hadn't eaten all day being too nervous about the date.

"Quinn doesn't seem to like me." Santana says taking a bite of her salad.

"So," Brittany says through a full mouth before swallowing and continuing. "All I care about is getting to know you and hopefully if everything goes well, one day meeting your daughter."

"She's your best friend though. I mean I would understand as if Lily doesn't like you then we'd probably have to break up." Santana honestly tells her.

"You think I can meet Lily?" Brittany asks smiling.

"Yeah, not for a few months, but yeah I think you're going to stick around for a long time." Santana says all smiles.

"You beat I am even if it's just as your friend." Brittany reassures her.

"Now what about Quinn?" Santana asks still not sure if Brittany won't listen to her.

"Listen it doesn't matter what Quinn thinks she's only my friend. Your daughter is different, she's depended on you so her opinion matters greatly." Brittany says so sure of her answer.

"You're amazing," Santana sighs.

"I do try." Brittany says.

They stare in each other's eyes for several minutes until the waiter comes back with their main courses.

"We have shrimp for you miss and well done streak for you boss." the waiter says placing the plates in front of them and grabbing the empty salad plates.

"Could I get some cocktail sauce?" Santana asks.

"Of course," the waiter says.

They eat in silence, but keep sneaking looks at each other causing the other to blush. This is what Brittany loves most about Santana, that she makes her all gitty and feels like a teenager again. Staring into her soulful brown eyes it's hard to believe how young she is and how hard the last couple years have been for her.

"Do either of you want dessert?" the waiter asks.

"I don't, but San do you?" Brittany asks.

"No, I'm full, but I do want to know what your name is?" Santana says.

"My name is Kevin miss and I look forward to seeing you more often." Kevin says smiling at the young woman who makes his boss happy.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kevin." Santana says.

"Tell Nick that the both of you can leave. I'm taking Santana on the second part of our date now." Brittany tells him.

"Will do boss." Kevin says.

Brittany gets up and pulls out Santana's chair for her.

"You don't have to do this all the time." Santana says blushing.

"I was brought up to treat a woman well." Brittany says wrapping her arm around Santana.

"You're too much Britt." Santana says blushing. "So where are we going now?"

"You'll see when we get there." Brittany says.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This is amazing B." Santana softly says.

"I thought you'd like it." Brittany says smiling proud of herself.

"This place is so beautiful." Santana says looking around the empty museum. "I've never been here before." she says looking at a caveman exhibit.

"I know I remember you mentioning this." Brittany says smiling.

She's been smiling since they arrived and where let in by the night guard. She's very happy with how happy Santana is.

"This has been an amazing date." Santana says laying her head against Brittany's shoulder. "I don't want it to end."

"I know, but I have to get you home." Brittany says kissing her gently.

"Can I see you tomorrow night?" Santana asks as it's the weekend and she wouldn't see Brittany until Monday any other way.

"Of course maybe you can to my house." Brittany says wanting to spend lots of time with Santana.

"I'll text you when Lily goes to bed." Santana says.

"Well now that that's settled if you want I'll let you drive?" Brittany offers.

"Oh heck yes." Santana says taking Brittany's keys.

Brittany grips the seat tightly as Santana takes a corner hard and fast.

"Slow down," Brittany weakly says.

"Man this car drives nice." Santana says speeding up.

"Do you have a driver's license?" Brittany asks starting to question wither she does or doesn't.

"Of course I do." Santana says finally slowing down.

"Oh thank god." Brittany softly says.

"Shut up," Santana says parking in front of her apartment building.

She turns to face Brittany not wanting this date to end. Leaning in she gently kisses Brittany on the lips.

"I had a wonderful time." Santana says.

"So did I," Brittany says. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Yeah," Santana says.

"Hey don't be sad." Brittany says cupping her face.

"I just don't want tonight to end." Santana softly says. "No one has ever treated me as well as you have."

"And I will continue to treat you like this." Brittany says lightly kissing her.

"It's not just the date, but everything you've done for me since I started working for you." Santana says.

"You deserve all of it." Brittany says kissing her again.

"Britt," Santana says blushing.

"You do, now go before I decide to take you home instead." Brittany says.

Santana blushes as she gets out and walks towards the door. She stops at the door and turns around to wave to her. Brittany waves back, scooting over into the driver's seat, taking off for home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews last chapter.**

"So I'm finally going to meet your girlfriend?" Aidan asks as he helps Santana clean.

"Yes and I want you to be nice to her." Santana says nervous that Lily won't like Brittany, Aidan won't like Brittany or Brittany won't like either of them.

Over all she's just very nervous about a lot of things. It's been three months since their first date and two months since Brittany asked her to be her girlfriend. Today is the day that she introduces her girlfriend to her brother and more importantly her daughter. She's waited this long because she wanted to make sure that her and Brittany are serious. Which they are. It's made it easy since she works with Brittany, yes she says works with instead of for since she always tells her girlfriend what to do and where to go.

"I'll try since she does make you happy." Aidan tells her.

"Thanks," Santana says.

"Mommy," Lily says running in and leaping in her arms.

"Hey Lily bug," Santana says swinging her around. "You excited to meet mommy's friend?" she asks.

"Yes!" Lily shouts bouncing.

"Good cause I know she's excited to meet you." Santana says.

She's waiting until after they meet to tell her daughter that she's dating Brittany. She wants to insure that they get along before dropping that bomb.

"Can I show her my room?" Lily asks as Santana puts her down.

"Of course you can, but first go make sure it's clean." Santana says wanting the whole apartment to be spotless.

Lily nods before taking off to her room to "clean" it.

"Calm down sis, everything will be okay." Aidan says seeing how stressed out she's becoming.

"I just want everything to be perfect. She's soo rich Aidan. I'm sure that she's going to think we live in squallier." Santana says on the verge of tears. "And she's going to break up with me."

"Oh San," Aidan says pulling his sister into a hug. "That's so not true. She's seen our apartment and know that up until she started paying you way more than an inexperienced assistant normally would get, that we were poor. She's not going to break up with you. From what you've told me she's excited to meet us."

"I know, but I'm still super nervous she'll change her mind and decide she can find someone with less baggage." Santana sniffles into his shoulder.

"I don't think so, she seems to really love you." Aidan reminds her.

"You think she loves me?" Santana hopefully asks.

"Well with everything she's done for you and thus us. I'm pretty sure she loves you." Aidan says.

"I hope so, I just love her so much." Santana says. "Now let's finish cleaning."

Aidan groans as he goes back to scrubbing the floors wondering how he got dragged into this.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brittany!" Quinn shouts through the blonde's mansion entry way. "Are you home?"

She'd let herself after the blonde wouldn't answer any texts or the doorbell.

"I thought she had a butler to at least tell people that she's gone." Quinn mumbles to herself as she starts her search through the fifty thousand square foot mansion that the blonde had just bought less than a month ago.

It had shocked Quinn when Brittany decided to sell her penthouse and buy a hug ass mansion in New Jersery.

"Brittany!" Quinn tries again.

"Quinn?" Brittany says frowning as she comes down the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you." Quinn says.

"Oh well I'm getting ready to leave." Brittany tells her best friend.

"Of course you are." Quinn says rolling her eyes. "Let me guess you're going out with Santana again."

"I'm meeting her daughter and brother today." Brittany says smiling.

Quinn has to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying something that will make the blonde upset.

"Oh well I hope it goes well." Quinn says forcing out a smile.

"I do to. I really like San and I want to spend as much time with her as possible." Brittany asks.

She leads Quinn out and drives herself over to Santana's apartment. She licks her lips as she gets out of the car and walks inside to building. Walking up the stairs to the fourth floor she's more nervous than she's ever been. This is it, it could be the end of their relationship if Lily doesn't like her.

"She's here!" Brittany hears Santana shout before she opens the door.

"Hey babe," Brittany says smiling at her.

"Hey," Santana says kissing her quickly not wanting Lily to see. "I'm glad you came."

"I wouldn't miss meeting your daughter." Brittany says taking a huge breath. "And your brother."

"She's excited to meet you." Santana says. "Though she thinks that you're only my friend."

"Okay, babe I've told you that we'll do whatever you want. I know this is big for you and I'm honored that you feel comfortable enough to introduce me to her." Brittany says.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Aidan says coming to the door. "Hello Brittany, I'm Aidan Santana's older brother. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yes it is, I've heard a lot about you." Brittany says holding out her hand.

"All good things I hope." Aidan says shaking her hand.

"Only the best." Brittany says smiling.

Santana smiles glad that both her girlfriend and brother seem to be getting along. One down, one to go she thinks.

"Mommy here?" Lily shouts running out of her room.

"Yes sweetie, come here." Santana says smiling as the light of her life comes running out and slides to a stop in front of her mom.

"Hi," Lily softly says waving at Brittany.

"Hi Lily, I'm Brittany." Brittany says kneeling down so she's at Lily's level.

Lily stares at Brittany for a few seconds before she smiles at Brittany and hugs her.

"Let's go play princess." Lily says grabbing Brittany's hand.

"Okay," Brittany says allowing Lily to lead her away.

Santana smiles grows as she watches Brittany start to play some pretend game with her daughter. She let's out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. The one thing she had been most worried about was wither Lily would like Brittany or not.

"She seems to be good with her." Aidan says.

"Yeah," Santana sighs.

"She seems nice, I approve thus far." Aidan tells her.

"I'm glad big bro, you're approval means a lot to me." Santana says.

"Mommy, uncle A, play." Lily pouts.

"What are we playing baby girl?" Santana asks sitting next to Brittany.

"Tea party." Lily happily says giving Aidan a princess crown to put on.

"The things I do for you." Aidan says under his breath.

They play tea party for upwards of an hour before Lily starts to get cranky as it's her naptime.

"Come on love bug, it's time to take a nap." Santana says picking up her cranky daughter.

"No leave Britty." Lily pouts.

"I'll still be here when you wake up." Brittany tells her before Santana takes her away.

Thus leaving Brittany and Aidan alone neither knowing what to say to the other.

"So," Aidan says not exactly sure what he should say. "How old are you?" he settles with asking.

"I'm twenty-seven." Brittany says. "And before you ask my net worth is fifteen billion dollars."

"I wasn't going to ask that, but I thought I recently read it was eleven billion." Aidan says not caring about how much money she has. "I really don't care about how much money you have and neither does my sister."

"I know," Brittany says. "Does it bother you that I'm eight years older than her?" she asks.

"No, I thought it might, but you make her happy and after everything she's been through she deserves to be happy." Aidan says.

Brittany just nods not sure what she should or can say to that. She's happy that Santana's daughter and brother both seem to like her. It's starting to look like she'll be with the Latina for a long time which is what she wants.

"So she'll be down for at least an hour." Santana says coming back in.

"Well as nice as it's been meeting you Brittany, I have a date that I don't want to be late for." Aidan says figuring that they'll want some time alone.

"Wait you really have a date." Santana says shocked that he's actually dating.

"Yes I do, I figure since you're dating that I should put myself back out there. You don't need me to look after so much anymore." Aidan says smiling as Santana hugs him.

He looks up at Brittany who nods silently promising to watch after her for him.

"I'm glad," Santana says letting go of him.

"I'll be home late, don't wait up for me." Aidan says heading out.

Santana takes Brittany's hand and pulls her over to the couch, pushing her down so she can cuddle into her.

"You're brother seems very nice and he obviously loves you and Lily very much." Brittany says wrapping her arms around Santana and kissing the top of her head.

"We're all we have now." Santana says laying her head against Brittany's chest, listening to her heart beat.

"Well all three of you have me now. Anything any of you need I'll help with." Brittany promises her.

"Britt we can't-"

"San," Brittany says sitting her up so she can cup her face. "This isn't about money though I'd give up my whole fortune for you, your daughter or brother if I needed to. I love you so much, you have no idea."

"Britt," Santana whispers trying not to cry.

"And your daughter is the cutest thing ever. I can't wait to spend more time with her." Brittany says.

"Oh Britt," Santana says tears falling freely now. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"I want you in my life forever and I know that means I also get your daughter in my life too." Brittany says.

"Mommy," a sleeply Lily says coming out. "Britty," she shouts running over and hopping into Brittany's lap. "You here."

"Hey Lily, you're awake." Brittany says tickling Lily's sides.

"Hungry, we have Time?" Lily pouts looking over at her mom from Brittany's lap.

Brittany frowns as she looks over at Santana not understanding what the little girl is saying.

"I don't think Brittany wants Taco Time love bug." Santana says looking up at Brittany.

"Can we?" Lily asks pouting up at Brittany.

"Of course we can little one." Brittany says.

Lily squeals, wrapping her little arms around Brittany's waist.

"Thanks Britty," Lily squeals, wiggling out of Brittany's arms and running to get her shoes on.

"We really don't have to go to Taco Time." Santana tells her.

"Yes we do honey, I already said yes so we're going." Brittany says.

"She already loves you for playing with her, you don't have to do anything else." Santana says kissing Brittany lightly on the lips. "You're amazing."

"I do try and I actually like Taco Time." Brittany says. "And I'm paying so don't get any ideas."

"Fine, but we need to go get a car seat." Santana says knowing that her brother took the car with the car seat in it.

"I drove the SUV and I just bought a car seat for her." Brittany tells her.

"You don't," Santana swoons.

"Well I figured that we'd go places with her too and I wanted to be prepared." Brittany says.

"You Brittany Pierce are something else." Santana says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Voom," Lily says using the toy steering wheel that Brittany bought her.

"I'd love for you and Lily to come have dinner at my new house." Brittany says as they pull out of target's parking lot.

"You bought a new house? How did I not know about this?" Santana asks.

"You don't know everything about me yet." Brittany says smiling at the fact that she's managed to surprise Santana with something.

"Please you'd forget to eat lunch if it wasn't for me. I can't believe you managed to pull it off." Santana says.

Brittany just smirks as she reaches over and laces her fingers together.

"Lily would you like to go have dinner with Brittany at her house?" Santana asks her daughter.

"Yes!" Lily shouts.

Santana shakes her head, her daughter absolutely adores her girlfriend. This day couldn't have gone better. Brittany gets along so well with her daughter and brother that she can't believe that she didn't introduce them earlier.

"Britty, where you live?" Lily asks looking out the window.

"I just moved to New Jersey." Brittany tells her.

"New house?" Lily says looking very excited.

"Yep and maybe if your mom's in a good mood we can go in the pool." Brittany says winking back at Lily.

Lily squeals as she wiggles in her car seat.

"Can we mommy?" Lily asks pouting.

"I don't know baby girl, you don't have a swim suit and you can't swim in your underwear in Brittany's nice pool." Santana says thinking next time she'll have to bring a swim suit for her.

"Hold on," Brittany says turning the SUV hard right into a strip mall. "Let's go get you a bathing suit."

"Britt," Santana sighs as Brittany gets out and grabs Lily, heading inside.

Santana shakes her head as she follows them in. She can't believe that her girlfriend is doing this just for her daughter.

"I'm paying," Santana says catching up to them.

Brittany's about to say something when she sees the look on Santana's face and she shuts her mouth.

"Okay you can pay." Brittany says wrapping her around the smaller woman.

They quickly buy a swim suit for both Lily and Santana.

"Big houses, you live in one?" Lily asks.

"Yes, here we are." Brittany says pulling into a large driveway.

"Oh my god Britt."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter.**

Santana stares in awe at the huge mansion in front of them.

"Wow big house." Lily says breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"I'll give you the grand tour before we hit the pool." Brittany says parking and getting out of the SUV.

"Britt," Santana says stopping her. "Why did you sell your penthouse and buy this mansion?" she asks.

"Because I want to put down roots and that's what I'm doing here." Brittany says nodding to Lily that she can go inside.

"You didn't buy for us did you?" Santana asks skeptical.

"No, I bought this for me. Did you play a part in me wanting this yes, but I decided to do this for me." Brittany explains.

"So long as you-" Santana starts.

"Stop worrying and let me give you the grand tour." Brittany says wrapping her arm around Santana's waist.

"Okay," Santana says still not sure if Brittany didn't do all this for her and her daughter.

Brittany shows Santana first her formal living room, then her study, family room, dining room, theater room and finally kitchen.

"Wow everything this top of the line." Santana says looking around in awe.

She's been in awe of everything she's seen thus far since everything has been top of the line.

"Maybe you can teach me some things to cook so this kitchen doesn't go to waste." Brittany says.

"I'd love to," Santana says.

"Mommy!" Lily shouts running down the stairs.

"Lily what did I say about staying near us." Santana sternly says.

"That I need to stay in the same room." Lily recites. "But mommy, princess room." she says.

"There's eight bedrooms upstairs including the huge master." Brittany tells her. "Come on I'll show you the room she found."

"You're staying with us." Santana says grabbing Lily's hand so she can't run ahead.

Lily pouts as they head up the grand staircase.

"Hurry," Lily says.

"It's okay if she wants to explore up here. I don't care." Brittany says.

"Go on," Santana finally says. "Now what did you do that's made her this excited."

"You'll just have to go find out for yourself." Brittany says smiling.

"Mommy hurry," Lily says sticking her head out of the second door on the left.

"We're coming," Santana says grabbing Brittany's hand. "Brittany," she says when they enter a completely pink princess theme bedroom slash playroom.

"What babe? I want her to have somewhere to stay and play when you both come over." Brittany says which causes Santana to kiss her.

"You don't have to do these things, but thanks for thinking of Lily too." Santana says smiling as her daughter plays with some Barbies.

"I'll always think of your daughter." Brittany says keeping her arms wrapped around her girlfriend. "Lily you want to go in the pool?"

"Yes!" Lily shouts.

They all quickly change and head out back to the Olympic size pool. Santana smiles as Brittany takes her very excited daughter into the pool. She lays on one of the lounge chairs.

"Kick your legs." Brittany says helping to keep her up.

"Wow baby girl you're swimming." Santana shouts loving Brittany even more right now.

Brittany helps Lily swim over to the edge closest to Santana and whispers something in her ear. She giggles and Brittany helps her sit up. Santana gives them a questioning look before she can think of anything a wave of water hits her. She sits up sputtering as Brittany and Lily giggle.

"I'm going to get you two!" Santana shouts getting up and jumping in the pool.

"Away," Lily says as Brittany runs with her to the other side of the pool.

Santana chases them around for a while. After that together they help teach Lily how to float and swim a bit.

"I think we should get out." Santana says noticing that Lily is tired.

"If you two want we can have dinner, take a nap or whatever." Brittany says wanting to spend more time with them.

"We should maybe leave; I don't want to over stay our welcome." Santana softly says as they dry off.

"I want to spend more time with you." Brittany says honestly.

"I guess we could stay." Santana says.

"You're welcome to stay the night if you want." Brittany offers. "But I understand if you don't want to."

"We'd love that," Santana says kissing her cheek. "I hate being home alone when my brother is gone."

"Cool," Brittany says nodding her head.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hurry up mommy," Lily says as they reach the hotel.

"Hold on sweetie," Santana says grabbing her arm. "We have to check in first."

"I want to see Pluto." Lily says looking up at Brittany who's walking next to them.

"And we will honey, remember I told you that we're here for three days. We'll have plenty of time to do whatever you want." Santana tells her very excited daughter.

Over the last four months Brittany has spent all her free time with Santana and Lily. Santana loves that her girlfriend includes her daughter in everything and that Brittany and Lily have become close. That's actually the reason they are currently in California at Disneyland the blonde booked them a trip for the following month.

"Babe this is too much." Santana says as they walk into one of the luxury suites at the Disneyland hotel.

"San when are you going to get used to this? Since I plan on marrying you one day this will be your norm." Brittany says dropping her bags and wrapping her arms around the Latina.

"Britt, this isn't normal." Santana says smiling at the thought of marrying Brittany one day.

"Mommy! I ready let's go to park." Lily says coming out of the bathroom.

"Did you put your stuff away?" Santana asks.

"Yes, let's go. Britty said she'd buy me goofy ears." Lily happily says reaching for Brittany to pick her up.

"Brittany," Santana sternly says as Brittany runs out the door with Lily.

"You're in trouble." Lily says.

"Don't worry about it I can handle her." Brittany says.

"I don't know when mommy's mad you feel it." Lily says clinging to Brittany's neck as they quickly walk across the lobby.

"When did you get so smart." Brittany asks.

Lily giggles, hugging Brittany's neck. Santana who ran down the stairs is hunched over catching her breath when she sees them. She can't help but smile when she sees them together. There's no one she trusts more with her daughter than her girlfriend and seeing them together makes her see it even more.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Santana asks crossing her arms as she walks over.

"To go buy some souvenirs." Brittany says smiling.

"You spoil her too much." Santana says shaking her head knowing there's no way she's going to win this argument.

"Can we buy other Pluto and goofy things?" Lily asks her eyes going wide.

"I'm going to give you two hundred dollars and you can spend it how you want." Brittany says digging out two hundreds from her purse and handing them to the girl in her arms.

"Thanks Britty," Lily says hugging her tighter.

Santana grabs Brittany's free hand and squeezes it as they walk through downtown Disney. When they reach the Disney store Brittany puts Lily down.

"Keep in our sight." Santana tells her daughter as she runs in. "I'm paying you back for this." she tells her girlfriend.

"You can pay for dinner." Brittany says knowing that it's pointless ot argue with her girlfriend.

"Fine," Santana says.

"Look mommy," Lily says holding up a Pluto stuff animal.

"God you spoil her so much babe." Santana says leaning into Brittany.

"She deserves it." Brittany softly says. "You both do."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Britty can we go?" Lily asks as they walk by Splash Mountain.

Brittany looks over at Santana to see if she wants to go or not.

"Let's go," Santana softly says. "But if my hair gets wet I'm going to have to go back and dry my hair."

"Come on San we'll go on all the water rides first them you can go dry your hair." Brittany says.

"Fine, but if I scare people I'm blaming you." Santana tells her.

"Mommy," Lily says stamping her little foot.

"I'm coming baby." Santana says jogging after them.

Since it's eight in the morning and the park literally just opened, the line isn't that long. It takes less than five minutes for them to reach the log boats.

"Here Lily you can sit up front." Brittany says setting her in the first seat.

Santana sits behind her and Brittany behind her.

"Keep your arms and legs in the ride at all times." the worker tiredly says.

"This is so fun." Lily says bouncing in her seat.

"Honey please hold on." Santana says getting slightly nervous that she might fall out.

"Relax," Brittany whispers rubbing her shoulders.

"I am," Santana whispers as they go up.

"Wow," Lily says looking around as they head for the drop. "Look at that mommy."

"Get ready baby girl." Santana says.

"Everything will be fine." Brittany whispers as they reach the top.

"Woah!" Lily shouts throwing her arms in the air.

"Shit!" Santana shouts.

"Woot!" Brittany shouts throwing her arms in the air as well.

They all end up sopping wet when they reach the end of the ride. Brittany gets out of the ride first and helps Santana out and lifts Lily out.

"That was so cool." Lily says.

"We are so buying copies of that picture." Brittany says going over to the window.

"No babe I look horrible." Santana says when she sees herself.

"You look amazing." Brittany says paying the sixty dollars for several copies.

"You're pretty mommy." Lily happily says. "Can we go again?" she asks.

"Of course," Brittany says picking her up and running back in line.

"I'll just wait here." Santana shouts after them.

That's how the rest of the day went for them. Brittany and Lily going on all the rides while most of the time Santana stays behind. She's never been a huge fan of rides and is very thankful for Brittany who's taking her very excited daughter.

"Honey I think it's time to go back to the hotel room." Santana says when she sees Lily yawn from Brittany's arms.

"I'm not tired." Lily says yawning.

"Yes you are, we'll have dinner then you can go to bed." Santana says.

"We can order room service to keep her calm." Brittany offers.

"Isn't that expensive? I don't want to-"

"It's fine San." Brittany says waving her off.

"Okay, it will be nice not to get Lily all pumped up on seeing Disney characters or other kids." Santana says secretly loving getting the royal treatment from her girlfriend.

By the time they reach the hotel Lily is sound asleep in Santana's arms.

"I guess she's not hungry." Brittany says as they put Lily to bed.

"She may not be but I am." Santana says leaning into Brittany.

"Come on hungry mama let's get some food for you." Brittany says as they head into the living room.

"Can we order pizza?" Santana asks flopping down on the couch.

"Sure," Brittany says picking up the phone and dialing room service.

'Hello, we'll have two large pizzas, one cheese and one meat lovers.'

Santana smiles at the fact that Brittany knows what kind of pizza she likes. Once the pizza arrives they gobble it down quickly.

"Britt," Santana softly says.

"Yeah," Brittany says looking over at Santana.

"Do you wanna…..you know." Santana stumbles out blushing really hard.

"Honey what are you talking about?" Brittany asks running her fingers through Santana's hair.

"I think I'm ready to have sex." Santana nervously says.

"You are?" Brittany asks to make sure.

She's wanted to for quite a while now, but since it's only been seven months and with Santana being so young and having a daughter, she's been fine with waiting.

"I'm so in love with you. The way you take care of not only me, but my daughter. I'm ready to give myself fully to you." Santana says.

"Okay," Brittany says.

Santana gets up, grabbing Brittany's hand and walking towards their room. She's nervous about what they're about to do. She's never had sex with a woman before and is worried she'll be bad.

"Relax," Brittany whispers laying her on the bed and starting to kiss her neck.

"I've never done this before." Santana admits.

"Just follow my lead." Brittany whispers her hand disappearing under her shirt.

Brittany starts them out slow, their hand exploring each other's bodies.

"I need…closer." Santana gasps trying to get Brittany's shirt off.

She pulls away to rid herself of her clothes and Santana shimmies out of hers as well.

"I love you so much San." Brittany says leaning over her.

"I love you too." Santana softly says pulling Brittany's head down into a searing kiss.

Brittany uses this to slide her right hand down Santana's body, squeezing her butt before sliding around her thigh.

"Relax," Brittany whispers as she feels Santana tense up. "Just let go."

She dances her fingers over her folds smiling when she hears Santana gasps.

"You're so wet love." Brittany whispers running her finger through her folds.

"Oh god Britt please." Santana gasps.

With that Brittany plunges one finger into her. Santana moans gripping the blonde's shoulder.

"Yes," Santana gasps as Brittany starts thrusting in and out of her.

"So hot," Brittany moans connecting their lips.

Seeing Santana writhe under her is almost more that Brittany can bear. She starts humping Santana's knee coating it with her juices.

"Oh shit, I'm close." Santana groans digging her nails into Brittany's back.

"Let go," Brittany whispers.

She does coating Brittany's hand in her come.

"That was hot." Brittany breathlessly says coming down from her own high as well.

"When I recover I'll…." Santana starts to say before yawning.

"Don't worry I came watching you." Brittany says pulling Santana's naked body into hers. "Sleep."

"Love you," Santana manages to get out.

"Love you too baby."


	6. Chapter 6

"Quinn I'm going to be off again this weekend." Brittany tells her best friend.

"Britt you're the CEO you've already taken three weekends off in the last two months." Quinn says.

"It's the weekend Quinn I shouldn't have to work on Saturdays if I don't want to." Brittany says.

"But with all the new products coming out we need you here on the weekends too." Quinn tells her.

"Santana's moving in with me this weekend and actually from now on I won't be working on the weekends. Only on special occasions, I want to be home with Santana and Lily." Brittany says with a smile on her face.

"Oh my god," Quinn gaps. "You did not ask her to move in."

"Yes I did, we've been dating for a year now and I want to wake up next to her every day." Brittany says smiling softly at the thought.

"Brittany be smart, it's obvious that she wants your money." Quinn says.

"Don't talk about Santana like you know her." Brittany growls.

"Oh please, you hire her, pay her way more than any other assistant then she starts dating you and I know you buy her and her daughter things. Everything comes down to money." Quinn tells Brittany almost shouting.

"She's not!" Brittany shouts slapping the desk. "She loves me and I love her. If you can't be behind that then we don't need to talk about this." she growls.

"Can't we-"

"No Quinn, you've made your point and now I don't want to hear anymore." Brittany says cutting her off.

"But-"

"Unless you apologize I don't want to hear Santana or her daughter's names come out of your mouth." Brittany growls leaving her best friend with her mouth wide open.

She stops all the way back up to her office. This is not what she expected from her best friend. She had thought that she would be happy for her.

"Britt," Santana carefully says when she sees how upset her girlfriend looks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Brittany says pecking her on the lips.

"Okay," Santana says unsure of wither to believe her or not.

"Really San don't worry about it. The only thing I want you worrying about is moving in tomorrow." Brittany says wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"Britt not at work." Santana says ducking out of her arms. "I don't need any more gossip about how I got this job."

"People have been talking badly about you." Brittany growls.

"Calm down Britt, it's nothing bad." Santana reassures her.

"If anyone talks badly about you tell me and I'll set them straight." Brittany growls.

"I'm sure you will, now go finish so we can go home." Santana says pushing Brittany into her office.

"Yes ma'am," Brittany says saluting.

"Go," Santana says chuckling.

The end of the day can't come soon enough for either woman. As soon as the clock hits six they're both out the door and speeding down out of the building to pick Lily up from daycare. Since Santana started working for Brittany she was able to afford to send Lily to a very exclusive daycare not a block away from the office.

"Next week we'll be able to drive together." Brittany says as they head down to their separate cars.

"But what if one of us has to leave early?" Santana asks. "Wouldn't it be smarter to still take two cars?" she asks.

"Then you'll take the car and I'll use the car service. Stop over analyzing everything." Brittany says wrapping her arm around her girlfriend.

"Sorry you know how I am." Santana says leaning into her.

"And yet I still love you." Brittany teases.

"Oh hush up." Santana says shoving her slightly.

"Brittany!" Ashley, Quinn's assistant shouts running after the couple.

"Yes," Brittany says spinning around.

"Quinn wants you to review these." Ashley says handing Brittany a pile of paper winking at her.

"Great," Brittany says staring at the pile in her arms.

"Thanks Ashley now you can go." Santana says wanting to deck the other woman for flirting with her girlfriend.

"She wants them by Monday." Ashley says.

"Of course she does." Brittany says turning back around to walk out.

"I thought you told Quinn you were taking weekends off." Santana asks as they head to the parking lot.

"I did," Brittany bitterly says.

"Oh so that's what had you upset earlier." Santana says. "Why don't you go pick up Lily and I'll meet you at the apartment."

"Really?" Brittany asks looking very happy.

"Yeah go, she'll be waiting." Santana says.

Brittany speeds down the street to the daycare. She's an authorized person to pick up Lily so it doesn't take long for Lily to come running out.

"Britty!" Lily shouts leaping into her arms.

"Hey little one." Brittany says shifting her into her left arm. "Thanks Cooper." she says waving at the front desk attendant.

"Why you pick me up?" Lily asks holding on tightly to Brittany as a few paparazzi take some pictures.

She covers Lily's face not wanting anyone to get a picture of her face. Surprisingly the paparazzi haven't figures out she's dating anyone yet. Being as rich as she is she tends to be followed by the paps and in all the magazines.

"Because I had a bad day and your mom knew seeing you would make it all better." Brittany tells her.

"I you make better?" Lily says frowning.

"Yes sweetie seeing you makes me happy." Brittany says placing the little girl in her car seat.

"Happy mama, I like when mama happy." Lily says smiling up at Brittany.

Brittany fumbles trying to buckle her in when she hears this. Never did she thought that Lily would call her mama, she assumed that she would always be Britty to her.

"You crying." Lily says getting a worried look on her face.

"These are happy tears baby girl, I'm so happy. You make me happy." Brittany tells her.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Santana!" Brittany shouts when her and Lily arrive at the apartment.

"In the kitchen!" Santana shouts catching her daughter who ran into her.

"Mama's happy, I make her happy." Lily says.

Santana stares at her daughter with her mouth open.

"San," Brittany says jogging in.

"Mama," Lily says.

"What did you call Brittany?" Santana asks her daughter as they both look down at her.

"Mama," Lily says again.

"I was just coming in to tell you that." Brittany whispers hoping Santana won't be mad.

"She is my mama right? We live with her now." Lily inwardly says.

"Yes we do," Santana says looking over at Brittany.

"You can call me whatever you like." Brittany says giving both of them a hug.

"Now go help your uncle pack up your room." Santana says setting her down.

"Are you okay with this?" Brittany asks Santana.

"Are you?" Santana asks.

"I am if you are." Brittany says.

"I want her to see you as her other parent if you want that." Santana says digging out some papers out of her purse.

"I want that more than anything." Brittany says so happy.

"Okay here I've been waiting for the perfect time to give you these." Santana says handing Brittany the papers.

Brittany looks down at the papers reading them and the more she reads the bigger her eyes get.

"San," Brittany gasps. "I can't….you really want me to be her other legal guardian. Her other mom."

"We're moving in together and Lily adores you. You're really good with her and I want to make sure that if anything happens to me that you get custody." Santana shyly says still not sure if this is truly what she wants.

"I'd be honored." Brittany says still in shock.

"Good, Lily's been asking lately about you being her other mom or not. I just didn't know if that's something you wanted or not." Santana softly says.

"I want her and I want you in my life forever." Brittany says kissing her.

"Stop that you two and help me with loading the boxes." Aidan says carrying two boxes.

"I guess we should help." Brittany says smiling.

"Yes we should." Santana says.

It takes all night but they finally have everything packed in the moving van and drive it over to Brittany's house.

"Damn this place is huge." Aidan says when he parks the van and gets out.

"Well she is really rich." Santana says smiling as Brittany carries a sleeping Lily inside. "I asked her to legally adopt Lily."

"I take it she said yes." Aidan says.

"Yes," Santana says smiling.

"I'm happy for you little sis. I can see how much she loves you and Lily." Aidan says wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walk in.

"Thanks big bro, now you can live your own life. You don't need to take care of me and Lily anymore." Santana says glad that he can now do all the things he's missed out on taking care of her and Lily.

"Go be with them, I'll head home and be back tomorrow morning." Aidan says grabbing her keys and leaving.

"Is she asleep?" Santana asks when Brittany comes in the living room.

"Yes sound asleep. Did your brother leave?" Brittany asks pulling Santana onto the couch with her.

"Yep, he said he'll be back in the morning." Santana says snuggling into her.

"I'm glad you two are here to stay." Brittany sighs.

"So are we baby." Santana yawns.

"Maybe we should head up to bed." Brittany suggests.

"Okay," Santana yawns even bigger this time.

They've just gotten up when there's a knock on the door. Brittany figures it must be Aidan who left something or just wants to stay the night and goes to open the door.

"Britt," Santana pulling her arm. "Don't it might someone dangerous."

"Babe we live in a gated community. They'd have to be let in by the security guards." Brittany reminds her as she opens the door.

"Hi honey I'm back from Africa." a middle aged man says walking in.

He has blonde hair and striking blue eyes just like Brittany.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Brittany asks.

"Is that any way to greet your old man." Paul Pierce says pulling his daughter into a hug.

"Dad, I wasn't expecting you." Brittany says pulling Santana over to her. "Dad this is my girlfriend Santana."

"Oh, I didn't realize you had company." Paul says happy that his daughter has found someone.

"She and her daughter are moving in with me." Brittany says figuring now is as good a time as any to introduce them.

"It's very nice to meet you Santana." Paul says pulling her into a hug. "You're much prettier than Britty's last girlfriend." he comments.

"Dad," Brittany sighs.

"What she is." Paul says.

"Thank you Mr. Pierce." Santana says yawning.

"Please call me Paul honey. Now I'm going to leave you two for the night, but I'll be back tomorrow morning to meet this little girl and help unpack." Paul says.

"You don't have to." Santana says.

"Of course I do honey, you're family now. And family helps each other move." Paul says waving before he leaves.

"Your dad doesn't have to do this." Santana says as Brittany locks the door.

"He wants to honey let him." Brittany says smirking as she lifts Santana up in her arms.

"Brittany," Santana squeals.

"Let's go christen the bed." Brittany says rushing up the stairs with Santana in her arms.

"Really Britt." Santana giggles tightening her grip.

"Well this is the first night we'll be staying together in our house." Brittany says.

"Okay, take me to bed." Santana says.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mommy! Mama! Someone's at the door!" Lily shouts opening the bedroom door slightly.

"Okay honey," Santana mumbles burying herself deeper into Brittany's body.

They just fell asleep a few hours ago after making love until the wee hours of the morning.

"We need to put clothes on before she decides to come in." Santana mumbles into Brittany's boob.

"But I like having your naked body against mine." Brittany says holding her tighter to her.

"Britt honey I just let a young man in who's Santana's brother and we're making breakfast be down in twenty!" Paul yells up the stairs.

"Shit," Brittany says sitting up. "We've got to get up."

Santana chuckles as Brittany speeds through getting ready. She herself takes her time and still ends up taking less time than Brittany who took five minutes to get her pants on.

"Come on babe everything will be okay." Santana says grabbing her arm.

"My dad and your brother are here. We can't be naked with them in the house." Brittany says.

"Relax, let's just go down and have breakfast." Santana calmly says.

"Okay," Brittany says following Santana downstairs.

"Mommy look what grandpa got me." Lily excitedly says holding up a set of wooden carved small animals.

"Well aren't those just cute. Did you say thank you?" Santana asks.

"Yes," Lily says.

While Lily shows her mom her new toys Paul whispers to his daughter.

"I hope she doesn't mind her calling me grandpa." Paul says.

"Of course not dad. San's parents aren't in her life so I know she'll be happy." Brittany says.

"Shall we start unpacking?" Aidan asks.

He and Paul head out to start unloading the truck and Lily follows them.

"Wow," Santana breaks out wrapping her arms around Brittany.

"You don't mind if my dad spoils Lily." Brittany says.

"This is amazing, I love that your dad wants to spoil her." Santana sighs.

"Between my dad and your brother she is going to be the most spoiled and well protected little girl ever." Brittany says glad her girlfriend is happy.

"Let's go help them."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews. There's only one chapter left.**

Lily giggles as she follows her mama upstairs with a small birthday cake for her mami.

"Shh we don't' want to wake her before get in." Brittany whispers opening the bedroom door.

"She's going to love it." Lily whispers.

Brittany smiles as Lily opens the door and tries to sneak in. Of course Santana is awake as she heard them coming up, but she's pretending to be asleep.

"Happy Birthday Mommy!" Lily shouts.

"Oh my god baby girl. Did you do all this?" Santana says sitting up.

"Mama helped." Lily says as Brittany sits the second tray down.

"Well how about you two help me eat this all up." Santana says scooting over to make room for her girlfriend.

"Yes," Lily says digging into the bacon.

"Thank you honey," Santana says leaning into the kiss.

"Happy Birthday baby." Brittany says kissing her again.

"I wish I didn't have to deal with the dickhead today." Santana says laying her head on Brittany's shoulder as they eat.

"I'd go with you honey if you wanted." Brittany offers.

"As much as I would like that, I'd feel better if you stayed with Lily in case he tries something." Santana says watching her.

"I was planning on going in to work with Lily since you have to a special key to get up to our office." Brittany says knowing it will make Santana feel better.

"Thank you for doing this for me." Santana says snuggling into her.

"You know I'd do anything for the two of you." Brittany says kissing the top of her head.

"Mami, mama," Lily whines in her pay attention to me voice.

"Yes honey," Santana says smiling.

"Play together," Lily says smiling and jumping up.

Santana jumps up and chases after their daughter as Brittany cleans up.

"Come on Britt leave that for later." Santana says grabbing her hand and pulling her out.

They play princess tea party together for an hour before Santana has to leave. Lily happily gets on her nice clothes excited to go to work with her mama.

"Now you behave for mama okay." Santana says putting on Lily's coat.

"Don't worry San we'll be fine." Brittany says kissing Santana when they split into different cars.

"Mama we're going to work?" Lily asks buckling herself in.

"Yes we are baby girl." Brittany says which causes Lily to giggle.

Brittany smiles and puts on a princess sing-a-long CD and joins in singing with Lily. The two of them sing together the whole ride to Pierce Codes.

"Hey Kurt, I didn't realize that you worked on Saturdays." Brittany says when they walk into the lobby.

"I don't normally but Quinn asked me to come in since half the company is coming in today." Kurt tells her.

"Well make sure to put in for overtime." Brittany says.

"I will," Kurt says before looking down. "And who is this pretty girl?" he asks.

"Hi, I'm Lily," Lily says peeking out from behind Brittany's leg.

"Lily's a very pretty name. My name is Kurt, would you like a lollipop?" Kurt asks.

"Mama?" Lily says looking up at Brittany.

"Go on," Brittany says.

"Thank you Mr. Kurt." Lily says taking the lollipop.

"You are very welcome Ms. Lily." Kurt says waving at them as they head to the elevator.

"Does he work for you and mami?" Lily asks.

"Yes he does," Brittany says ruffling her hair.

"Mami said you're in charge of everyone." Lily says as they ride up in the private elevator.

"I am, I get to tell everyone what to do." Brittany tells her.

"That's so cool." Lily says running out when the doors open.

Brittany smiles as she watches her daughter run into her office. All she can do is smile as she thinks of the future and Lily running up here after school.

"Come sit at mami's desk and color while I finish up some work." Brittany says pulling out the chair.

"Mami works closely with you." Lily says all smiles.

"Yep and we both enjoy it." Brittany says smiling.

They work quietly for upwards of an hour before Quinn comes barging in.

"Brittany! You're actually here on a Saturday." Quinn says walking in.

"Don't get use to this." Brittany says smiling at her friend as Lily comes stomping in.

"Leave mama alone!" Lily shouts stomping her little foot right behind Quinn.

"Woah," Quinn says turning around to face a mini version of Santana. "Who is this?"

"My and Santana's daughter Lily. Santana's handling a few things today and I offered to bring Lily since she's always wanting to come here." Brittany says all smiles as Lily climbs onto her lap.

"I didn't realize you had adopted her." Quinn says not even sure if she remembers that Santana has a kid.

"Yep, she asked me to and I did." Brittany says. "Do you want ice cream?" she asks.

"Yes!" Lily shouts.

"We'll see you later." Brittany says shooting Santana a text to meet them at Ruby's Ice Cream Park when she's done.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana arrives at the courthouse a nervous wreck. She knows that her ex-boyfriend and Lily's father also known as the dickhead is trying to get custody.

"Santana you need to relax." Mercedes, Brittany's personal lawyer says. "This is just a hearing, nothing will be decided today."

"I haven't seen him since I told him I was pregnant and he told me it wasn't his." Santana says following Mercedes.

"And we can use that and everything to make sure you keep custody." Mercedes reassures her. "Hell maybe the judge will just throw this out. You make very good money now and have health insurance. Not to mention you're dating and living with Brittany whose beyond rich."

"Thanks Mercedes," Santana says giving her a hug before they walk in.

The whole thing lasts less than fifteen minutes when it's determined that Lily shall stay with Santana until they have the hearing in two weeks. Santana's ex Coby is an all American looking man, six foot four, sandy brown hair, green eyes and very professional looking.

"Well that went as well as can be expected." Mercedes says as they walk out.

"It isn't looking good is it?" Santana asks.

"No, the fact that he's married and is the president of his own tech company making more money than you well it doesn't bode well for you." Mercedes says softly.

"Damn, doesn't the fact he didn't care for the first four years of her life matter?" Santana shouts very frustrated.

"Santana relax, I'm going to help you and you know Brittany will do everything in her power to make sure you two don't lose Lily." Mercedes tells her.

"Even with this she still has rights, right?" Santana asks wanting to make sure that Brittany is still legally Lily's mom.

"It will all be decided in two weeks until then yes." Mercedes says. "Now stop worrying and the two of you will meet me on Monday to go over things."

"Okay," Santana says trusting that Mercedes will help her and win this for her.

"Go find your girlfriend and daughter." Mercedes says just as Santana gets a text.

"I think I will, thanks Mercedes for everything." Santana says giving her a hug.

She sees Coby walking towards her and gulps, she really doesn't want to deal with him.

"Go, I'll handle him." Mercedes says pushing Santana towards the parking lot.

She had promised Brittany not to let Coby near Santana.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana manages to get to the ice cream parlor before Brittany and Lily. She ends up waiting ten minutes before they arrive.

"Mami!" Lily shouts running to her.

"Hey babe," Brittany says kissing her on the lips.

"Hey," Santana says lifting Lily up.

Brittany can tell that something is bothering her girlfriend but doesn't say anything as she knows what it will be about. That's not something she wants to talk about around their daughter.

"Can I get three scoops of cookie dough?" Lily sweetly asks.

"Sure," Santana says gasping as Brittany pulls out a bouquet of red roses. "Britt."

"Did you really think that breakfast was your only gift?" Brittany asks smiling and winking at Lily who giggles.

"What are you two planning?" Santana asks tickling Lily as they get into line.

"None," they both say.

"Why don't I believe you two." Santana says shaking her head.

"Because mama likes to surprise you." Lily sweetly says.

"Yes I do," Brittany says paying for their ice cream before Santana can.

It's something annoys Santana that Brittany always pays for their meals. Just once she would like to pay.

"Should we split our cones?" Brittany asks looking over at her girlfriend.

"Sure," Santana says.

After eating Brittany walks behind them allowing Lilly to lead Santana out to her surprise. She smiles to herself as Lily drags her out.

"Happy birthday mami," Lily says pointing to the brand new re BMW.

"Oh my god Britt." Santana says spinning around and kissing her.

"So I take it you like your present." Brittany says smiling.

"It's too much." Santana says walking up to the car.

"No it's not, today marks the best day of my life, the day you were born baby." Brittany says holding her tightly to her. "Now go take your new car for a drive, we'll meet you back at the house."

"Fine," Santana says taking the keys with a smile on her face.

This really is the best birthday gift she's gotten especially after all the shit she's went through earlier.

"Love you mami," Lily says hugging her before following her other mom.

"I love you too and I'll see you back at home." Santana says kissing her head. "I love you too." she says looking up at her girlfriend.

"Go drive around a bit." Brittany says pushing her towards the car.

Lily waves as Santana gets in and drives off, she then pulls on Brittany's leg holding her arms up.

"You're going to have fun tonight with your uncle." Brittany says carrying her to their car.

"We're going to watch the Little Mermaid." Lily happily says.

"That sounds like fun." Brittany says. "Do you want to spend the night at your uncle's or come home?" she asks.

"Come home," Lily says.

"Okay when we get back I'll come get you okay." Brittany says not wanting to steal her mom away from her all night.

"You give her the ring?" Lilly asks.

"Yes right before we come get you." Brittany says tickling her.

"Cool," Lily says.

Brittany had asked Lily if she was okay with her marrying her mom. Lily had just been happy that Brittany was never leaving them.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Britt that was a very nice dinner." Santana says as they take a stroll through the park.

"I know this is your birthday and all, but we should talk about how earlier went before we pick up Lily from your brother's." Brittany says putting her jacket around Santana's shoulders.

"I wish we didn't have to." Santana softly says.

"I know baby, but we really need to. I didn't mention it earlier because of Lily, but I could tell you were really upset." Brittany softly says kissing her.

"I don't know what to do. It's so horrible." Santana says trying to whip away her tears.

"Baby tell me what happened." Brittany softly says wrapping her arms around her.

"He's suing for full custody and has a good chance to get it." Santana sobs no longer able to control the tears.

"I can't believe that, he's never met Lily or seen her." Brittany says. "I'm sure Mercedes will win this, she's one of the best lawyers in the country."

"He makes way more money than me and is married I'm going to lose her." Santana sobs pushing away from Brittany.

"Baby, we can beat him." Brittany says trying to pull her back into a hug.

"No! Don't you understand! I'm going to lose her and there's nothing you can do!" Santana shouts falling to the ground.

"San," Brittany says placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, not even your money can save us." Santana shouts.

Brittany gathers her up in her arms, hugging her girlfriend tightly to her.

"Then marry me." Brittany whispers in her ear.

"What?" Santana says pushing back slightly to look in her eyes.

"Santana Lopez will you marry me?" Brittany asks.

"Britt this isn't something you can just-"

Brittany just smiles and pulls out a five cart diamond ring.

"Before you say anything I have thought this through and planned to do this anyway." Brittany says. "So….."

"You want to marry me even with this?" Santana asks.

"Babe, you and Lily are my family. I want everything with you two. Together we'll make sure you don't lose custody." Brittany softly says.

"Yes," Santana says kissing her.

After several minutes of making out they finally break apart.

"We need to go tell Lily the good news." Brittany says.

"You told her." Santana asks curious.

"Yep I had to ask if she was okay with this." Brittany says smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews during this story and I hope you all have enjoyed.**

"Britt relax, everything will be fine." Quinn says.

They're both sitting behind Santana in the courtroom. Today is the hearing when the judge will decide who Lily will live with. To say Brittany is nervous is an understatement, she's terrified. Seeing Santana's ex and his wife, they look like the perfect couple and she's scared that the judge will give them custody because of that.

"I can't," Brittany says grabbing her hand.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Handson." the bailiff says causing the whole room to stand up.

"We both know San's going to keep Lily, Britt." Quinn whispers as they sit back down.

Brittany squeezes her hand, very thankful that her friend is here for support and has started to support her relationship with Santana since meeting Lily and realizing that Santana doesn't want her money.

"I've heard from both sides and before I make a decision I'd like to hear from the minor herself." Judge Handson says.

"I'll go get her." Brittany whispers to Mercedes standing up and heading out to get Aidan and Lily from the cafeteria where Lily's having lunch.

"Bailiff go with her." Judge Handson orders not wanting the plaintiff to complain about coaching the little girl in questions on what to say.

Santana looks over at Coby who is smirking as his wife says something to him. She's very worried that he knows something she doesn't.

"He's smirking should I be worried?" Santana whispers to Mercedes.

"He should be worried I think Brittany really swayed the judge's mind in your favor with her testimony." Mercedes whispers.

It only takes a few minutes for Brittany to return to the courtroom with Lily.

"Hello Ms. Lily, I'm Judge Handson." the judge says.

"Hi," Lily says frowning.

"Do you know why you are here?" Judge Handson asks.

"No," Lily says. "I want mami and mama."

"You really like your mami and mama don't you?" Judge Handson asks.

"Yes and Miss Mercedes." Lily says frowning. "Why I here?" she asks.

"Thank you Ms. Lily I think I've heard what I need from you. Why don't you go get some ice cream with your uncle while we finish up here on me." Judge Handson says giving her a ten.

"Okay," Lily says skipping out with Aidan running behind her to catch up.

Brittany reaches out and grabs Santana's hand as they wait for the judge to make his final decision.

"After much thought and hearing both sides I've decided that the minor Lily Lopez shall stay in the custody of her mother's Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. Coby Nelson shall have monthly supervised visits at first if I get a good report back you'll have every other weekend." Judge Handson says. "Court is adjourned."

"This is bullshit." Coby shouts jumping up.

"Honey settle down." his wife calmly says whispering something else in his ear.

"Come on San," Brittany says walking over to her and walking over, wrapping her arms around her. "Let's go."

"I can't believe we won." Santana says hugging Brittany tightly. "We get to keep our daughter."

"Ladies we should probably leave now." Mercedes says.

"Thank you so much for everything Mercedes." Santana says letting go of Brittany to hug her.

"No problem, I'm on retainer if you need any more help." Mercedes says winking at Brittany.

"Let's go find your brother and our daughter." Brittany says.

"I can't believe we won, thanks for everything babe." Santana says leaning into Brittany.

"San you're my fiancé and Lily my daughter I'd do anything for the two of you." Brittany whispers kissing her.

"Mami, mama," Lily says running over and hugging their legs.

Brittany spots Coby and his wife coming out and ushers her family out the courthouse doors not wanting to get into a fight in front of Lily. As soon as they exit flashes start going off as people start shouting.

"Brittany is this your girlfriend?"

"Have you been sued again?"

"Who's the beautiful Latina and little girl?"

"Why haven't you made any public statements yet?"

Santana has Lily in her arms and her head is smashed into her mami's shoulder. Brittany drapes her coat over Lily to hide her from the paparazzi as they push their way through the crowd. Lucky a few cops where nearby and came over to help. Aidan follows them and tries to stay out of the pictures being snapped.

"God that was horrible." Aidan says when they get into the limo.

"I can't believe it's taken them this long to figure out I'm dating someone new." Brittany says keeping her arm wrapped around Santana. "I'm sorry this happened today." she whispers.

"I don't care we get to keep our daughter, that's all I care about." Santana says snuggling more into her. "Now we can focus on our wedding."

"Babe we haven't set a date or anything." Brittany reminds her.

"But now with all this done we can focus on getting married." Santana says biting her lip.

"Are they always like this?" Quinn asks Aidan as they sit opposite of the lovey dovy couple.

"Yeah, but you get used to it." Aidan says popping in a movie for Lily who immediately starts singing along to the little mermaid.

"They really are good for each other." Quinn says trying not to stare at them as they make out.

"Brittany is the best thing to ever happen to my sister and niece." Aidan softly says.

"Yeah I didn't see it at first and was against it, but now I can see how good she and Lily are for Brittany. I've never in the fifteen years I've known her seen her so happy." Quinn says.

"Mama we go eat Wendy's?" Lily asks.

"Sure,"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana waits at the park parking lot. She's waiting for her ex to show up with Lily. Surprisingly to her things have actually been good between them and Lily likes spending time with him and his wife. He gets her every other weekend and thus far everyone is happy with that.

"Hey Santana," Coby says pulling up next to her.

"Hey Coby, baby girl." Santana says smiling at her daughter.

"Mami, where's mama?" Lily asks climbing out of the car and into her mami's SUV.

"She had to go into work early." Santana shouts after her daughter as normally Brittany would come with her.

"So I was hoping that next month I could have Lily over Wednesday night for Chrissy's birthday? Her birthday's on the seventh." Coby says.

"I'll have to talk to Brittany about it, but I don't think it will be a problem." Santana says no longer angry at him and now glad Lily gets to have a relationship with her father.

It helps that he's apologized for trying to get full custody instead of talking to her about getting to know his daughter. She's very glad that's he's grownup a lot since he seemed very pissed when he found out she was pregnant six plus years ago. And his wife is extremely nice and talks to her about any problems that arise when they have Lily.

"We also wanted you to know that if you and Brittany ever need a babysitter we're more than willing." Coby says just wanting to spend more time with his daughter.

"I'll keep that in mind." Santana says.

"Thanks for allowing me extra time with Lily. I know I was an asshole when you told me and I'd understand if you were pissed at me for all the shit I've done even in trying to get to know Lily. So thank you for giving me this second chance." Coby says truly meaning it.

"Stop apologizing so much. We've both grown up a lot since then, we all deserve second chances." Santana says waving as she gets into the SUV.

She pulls out of the parking lot and heads for the office.

"We're going to go get mama." Santana tells her daughter.

"Because mama's not allowed to work on weekends!" Lily happily shouts bouncing in her seat.

"Yes, what should her punishment be for working?" Santana asks her very happy daughter.

"Buy us ice cream!" Lily shouts.

When Santana pulls into the parking lot she texts Brittany that they are here. They wait for ten minutes before Brittany opens the passenger door.

"Hey babe," Brittany says kissing her. "Hey little one."

"You buy us ice cream." Lily says all smiles.

"I'm buying you ice cream?" Brittany asks looking back at her.

"You worked on a weekend." Lily says.

"I did so you want ice cream as payment?" Brittany asks.

"Yes,"

They get ice cream to which Lily demands the biggest cone which makes her extra hyper when they get home and it takes an extra hour to get her to bed.

"So Coby wants to know if he can have Lily on Wednesday the seventh for Chrissy's birthday and he offered to babysit if we ever need it." Santana says snuggling into Brittany.

"I'm fine with that if you are. Lily likes spending time with them and he's been surprisingly nice and very apologetic." Brittany says wrapping her arms around her.

"I just wanted to check with you before I agreed." Santana yawns turning out the light.

"I love you San." Brittany whispers her hands wandering under Santana's shirt.

"Ugh really I'm tired." Santana moans.

"You're so sexy and I want you so bad." Brittany softly moans pulling off her shirt.

"Fuck, just hurry up." Santana says turning into the kiss.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Thanks for doing this big bro." Santana says as they wait at the end of the aisle for the music to start again.

Brittany had walked down the aisle with her father right before.

"You knew I was going to. There's no way I wasn't going to walk you down the aisle at your wedding." Aidan says as the music starts. "Let's get this show on the road."

They slowly walk down the aisle towards Brittany and the justice of the peace. The wedding is very small with only thirty people here including Santana's ex Coby and his wife who are watching Lily while they go on their honeymoon. Santana smiles as she stares at her very beautiful soon to be wife who is wearing a simple baby doll blue dress. Santana opted to go with a traditional white knee length dress.

"I'll take her from here." Brittany says taking Santana's arm from Aidan.

"Take good care of both of them." Aidan whispers smiling at her.

"Are you ready?" Brittany whispers as they turn.

"I've been ready for weeks now." Santana softly says.

"Are you two ready to begin?" Regal the justice of the peace ask.

"Yes more than ready." Santana says causing them all to laugh.

"Okay then let's get started. This is way different than any other ceremony I've done and I've married several gay men. Never have I married someone in the backyard of a mansion, but here we are." Regal says. "This being different than normal the couple has asked me to skip most of the traditional stuff. So now we're going to start. We have gathered here today to witness the love that Brittany Susan Pierce and Santana Marie Lopez have for each other. They would also like to include their daughter Lily Lopez up here." he says waving Lily to come up.

Lily in her flower girl light yellow cute dress jumps off of Paul Pierce's lap and runs up to her moms.

"Lily do you have any problems with your moms getting married?" Regal asks.

"No!" Lily shouts causing everyone to laugh.

"Good now our couple has written their own vows so Brittany you can go first." Regal says.

"Wow I didn't think I'd be so nervous." Brittany says pulling out her speech. "San, you are simply the most amazing woman I've ever met. You've made me the happiest woman in the world. Before you and Lily came into my life I was a lonely workaholic who was hardly ever home. You two have made me realize that having someone to come home to is simply the best thing in the world. I love you both more than words can describe and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Brittany reaches over and wipes away Santana's tears smiling as she wishes she could kiss her.

"Brittany, there are no words that I can think of to describe my feelings for you and all that you've done for me and Lily. When we met I was broke, living with my brother and I was a temp with no experience. I still can't believe that you gave me a job and have always understood how important Lily is to me. We've been together for three years now and I'm ready to spend the next fifty plus years together." Santana says biting her lip to stoop herself from blurting out her big news.

"Lily do you have anything to say?" Regal asks before he marries them.

"My moms are getting married!" Lily shouts.

"Isn't she just adorable." Regal says. "Now Brittany Susan Pierce do you take Santana Marie Lopez to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do," Brittany says taking the ring Lily is holding up for her and slides it onto Santana's finger.

"Do you Santana Marie Lopez take Brittany Susan Pierce to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do!" Santana shouts almost before he finishes.

She puts the ring on Brittany's finger and they turn to Regal.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride." Regal says.

Brittany dips Santana down and kisses her hard. They break apart quickly as Lily is right next to them.

"Okay everyone can head inside for food and drinks; we'll be in after taking some pictures." Brittany says her arm wrapped around Santana.

"Baby, we don't you go take some pictures over by the climbing tree while I talk to your mama." Santana sweetly tells their daughter.

"So what do you want to talk about wifey." Brittany says loosely wrapping her arms around her wife.

"I have big news." Santana says smiling placing one of her hands on her belly.

"San," Brittany says a smile starting to form.

"I'm going to have your baby in eight months." Santana says.

"You're really pregnant." Brittany says kissing her.

"I am," Santana softly says.

"As if this day couldn't have gotten better you just blew it out of the water." Brittany softly says.

A few months ago they decided that they wanted to have a child together. Brittany who as a child had had many stomach issues before having a hysterectomy at the age of twenty couldn't care a child, but did have her eggs frozen. So Santana got the idea that she would carry Brittany's egg and they used her brother as a sperm donor. The first two tries hadn't worked, but now there is a baby growing in Santana.

"Mami! Mama! Pictures!" Lily shouts.

"Come on honey let's go get our pictures on." Brittany says. "I want tons of pictures."

"I love you so much." Santana says leaning into her wife.

"I love you too, all three of you."


End file.
